


Corrupted Mutation

by sophibun



Series: sophibun's fan-made stories [1]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophibun/pseuds/sophibun
Summary: " 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒏𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅. 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕. "-the city's streets continue to roar day and night. so does the dangers and the corrupted society in new york city. 15 year old april o'neil, teams up with her turtle brothers after training so long with their mutated rat father. they know the consequences and the dangers of going on these missions, but they do it to protect their home, their city, their family. struggling to find out what happened to her past, she still thinks of the turtles as her biological brothers; and the rat as her sensei, her father.-this story is NOT canon. this was only for entertainment purposes. i DO NOT own ANY character in this story. all rights go to the company that owns TMNT.





	1. Prologue - Where it Began

it was a stormy day in the streets of new york city. the sky was dark and gray. the lights flicker as traffic run like a thunderstorm. there were cries, screaming, coughing and hiccuping echoing in the sewers. a baby was seen in a basket wrapped with soft blankets that were soaked in muddy water. a note that read, " ** _please read, if you find her._** "

the note, that was also marshy, had been opened carefully by the wrinkly hands of an unknown creature. the note was written in red ink.

" _**if you have found a baby in the basket, please take her. please take good care of her. my wife and i, could not take her due to financial, and personal issues. please let her know where she came from, i'm afro-guatemalan, and my wife is japanese. as bad as this sounds, please let her know how much we love her. that's why we had to let her go.**_  
_**april, if you're reading this... i'm so sorry, mijita. we love you very much.**_  
_**que dios te guarde. -tu papi y tu mami**_ "

the cries of the baby continue to echo in the swampy sewers, as the rat finds the birth certificate of the baby.

" _ **april esperanza akira o'neil**_ "

the rat was very hesitant at first, but he then realized that this baby needed help. she doesn't have parents. he has determination in his heart, love and care in his eyes. the streets then roared with screeches of car tires, a loud crash, then screaming. the rat took the baby, basket and all, running to his home. the parents have lost their lives in the rainy streets of new york.

now the rat has a bigger responsibility, but he is not going to give up on her. or his sons.


	2. chapter 1 - trained hallucinations

splinter walks into our rooms, yelling at us to get up for morning training. i'm still sore from the day before, my knee hurting the most. "dad, where's my knee brace?" i ask. "in leonardo's room," he answers. i dash to leo's bedroom, finding him on the floor, on his knees, meditating with his swords on the floor in front of him. he looks up at me, "what are you looking for, apey?" he asks. i pointed to the knee brace that was sitting beside his bonsai tree. he nodded and i proceeded to get the knee brace. "gracias," i tell him, and he smiles while meditating with his eyes closed, i then closed the door behind me.

 

leo is my oldest brother. he is the type of guy who's pretty chill with other languages. well, leo is a pretty chill dude in general, if you don't get into his way, of course. he sometimes comes up to me or sends me pictures with spanish words on it and asks "what does this say?" and i would tell him. dad made him leader two years ago when i was 14, which was a pretty big deal. i wasn't allowed to go on their missions, since they were pretty dangerous, according to my brothers and my dad.

 

"april! make sure your brothers are awake for me please! it's almost time!" my dad yells as he sets the training room up. "okay, dad," i say calmly. i went to go check up on raphael first. i knocked on the door, "raph, you awake?" i opened the door to find a passed out raphael, face planting off his hammock bed. raph groaned out of tiredness, i rolled my eyes. "come on, dude. you do this every morning," i say, annoyingly. "what?" raph said, "i'm just dying." i laughed.

 

"dying from what? laziness?" i say. he looks up at me, with a _i've-had-enough-of-your-bullshit_ expression spread on his face. i gave the look right back at him, and reply with "just get up, will you? you know how sensei gets when you don't get up." he drops the side of his face on the floor, and muffles "make me breakfast?" i smile, and sarcasm goes through my voice, "nah." he smiles and closes his eyes like he's about to pass back out into a long sleep like if he was a bear going through winter's hibernation.

 

raph is the second oldest. he has a temper on him, but he also has a big sweetheart side on him also. he doesn't like waking up at all, so he just... lays there. when we were kids, we would play fight. we still fight, but for training, except no hard feelings... usually. he's the one that's responsible for me liking sports, especially soccer. both of us take fighting and sports very seriously, we scream while watching sports on the tv, or scream when we lose while fighting. i actually like bonding with him. when leo got picked to be leader, he was beyond pissed off. i mean of course he was happy for leo, but he was also mad at splinter for not picking him. that was a scary night.

 

i went across the hall to go check on donnie is his lab. i knock on one of the doors and say, "hey, donnie. you up?" then the doors automatically open. the first thing i see is donnie working on something that's on his desk. "hey, ¡buenos días, abril! how'd you wake up this morning?" donnie says, his eyes beaming. i smile and walk over to where his desk is, "it's goin okay! still a bit sore from yesterday, my knee hurting, but all is good. how's yours?" i ask. he gives a thumbs up to me while smiling and working all at the same time. i smile and give a thumbs up back. "april, i can check on your knee right now if you'd like me to. or we can check it after training if it's still hurting, your choice." i chose the second choice since i didn't know if it was gonna be a one time only thing or not. i'll be fine.

 

donnie's the third brother. he's always sarcastic, but he also tries to be happy around toward me, since i'm his little sister. he's gotten me into science, and education type stuff, since i'm not allowed to leave the lair to go to school, he's THAT smart. when leo got chosen as leader by our dad, he was upset, but not upset to the point where he got mad. he said he had better things to work on than to get mad, which i get.

 

"april," donnie says, "tell dad i'll be there in a bit, i'm working on something at the moment." i nod as i walk to the double doors and walk out. i go down stairs to the downstairs room that was abandoned by new yorkers since there's new and improved subway stations. "mikey! mikey, are you awake?" i say. i look over and his face is covered with a comic book, with one leg and one arm hanging out of one side of the bed. "you have got to be kidding me..." i say under my breath. i sigh with frustration and exhale air through my mouth.

 

"okay, mikey, time to get up, bud! rise and shine!" he wakes up but doesn't get out of bed, groaning with laziness. i can feel myself get a bit frustrated, "¡apúrate, miguel-angel! get up or else dad will get mad at us!" i let my spanish side control myself for a bit. he groans, and throws the comic book at my face, except with bad aim. he throws the covers over his head, "¡ay, este nene me tiene loca!" i exclaim. "APRIL! MICHELANGELO! LETS GO!!" splinter yells. we look at each other for a split second, and i bolt my way out of his room. we both are sprinting and tugging, pushing each other out the way to see who wins first.

 

mikey is the youngest of the group, if i weren't around. when i am around, i'm the youngest. it sucks. of course we love each other but he's so lazy. splinter, my other brothers, and myself get mad at him for skateboarding around the house. he's rebellious. he goes by his own rules but he gets the job done somehow. he didn't care if he got picked leader or not, he just likes to have fun being a teenager, but also loves to know how to protect himself with ninjitsu while he can.

 

i shove my weight to my shoulder, pushing against him as he runs, mikey falls to the floor. i lift my legs and shift them to the wall, placing my feet on the walls. i flip, and land on my feet, _steady steady steady on your feet_. i hear mikey wince, and raph jokes "number 5, foul!" as he pulls out a yellow card and places it in front of me. i roll my eyes and pass on a smile. i go over to mikey and grab his hand, lifting him up. "god, april, you're brutal. i'm loving that brutal stuff you got there, bro," he says with an impressive voice. we do our secret handshake, and as soon as we're done, splinter calls out for us to listen up and sit down.

 

"it seems that you guys are starting to take ninjitsu really seriously," splinter says. i can feel my brothers smiling. "but," he says, i can feel them break the smile, "that means you're going to need all the help you can get." i'm stunned as he said that, he said that while looking at me. _what?_ i can feel my face go pale. i can feel their jaws drop to the floor. i want to be excited for this, but i can't. oh god, i feel nauseous. "april," splinter exclaimed, "you must pass 3 tests. the first one, is if you can use your reflexes correctly. the second test, is to use your brothers weapons correctly. the third one," splinter pauses for a second as he smiles, "you and your brothers will play hand ball, but with a twist. you will end up figuring out the twist yourself after you finish it, do i make myself clear?" i froze, _3 tests? oh, god._ "hai, sensei," i say with fear. _gross, now i'm scared about this? jeez, aren't i a fucking coward._

 

splinter exclaims, calling out for us to stand up. splinter brings me out to the middle of the training room, and i sit in front of his feet. i hear wood clattering behind me. "your brothers have done this before, april," splinter says, "my sons, learn from your mistakes when you took this test, pay attention to what you need to work on." i'm shaking, _please flinch please flinch._ i close my eyes, _don't screw it up_. i wait till i feel my gut tell me to move out of the way. i feel my senses rise with alarms. the hairs on my arm stand up, quicker than ever. i breathe in, hold in my breath, and move out of the way as quick as possible.

 

i open my eyes, letting the air out of my mouth. i blow out the air, and out comes a whistle too. when i look up to splinter, he is stunned. he's shocked, my brothers looking at me with wide eyes. "april, you passed test 1."

 

                    - ♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎ -

 

as i continue with these tests, my anxiety worsens. "test 2: using your brothers' weapons correctly. this test is trying to make you prepared in case something happens to your brothers in battle. train with these weapons like if you use them everyday." at the beginning of the row, it's leo's twin katanas. raph's sai is second, and donnie's bo staff is third. i look over to see mikey's nunchucks are more thicker than i remember. i personally don't like nunchucks, so i give props to mikey for knowing how to use nunchucks, also known as the most complicated weapon in ninjitsu since the beginning of time.

 

i pick up the katanas first. from afar, i see leo nudge donnie and smiling. he crosses his arms. i don't pay attention to my surroundings until i feel a sting in my neck. i wince in pain, and realize what's going on. splinter, my father, put a syringe into my neck. some type of drug that sends me into a hallucination. at first i see a sky. a sky so blue, it's almost scary. the clouds cover up most of the sky, but it's not cloudy at all. i look straight at me to see me standing in new york city, but unrecognizable. the buildings are burnt down, the streets are quiet. dust rises and falls as wind blows in the air.

 

i walk in the middle of a road, and i try to see the street name from above me, but the name is scratched out with scratches. i keep walking, and after a few short seconds, i start jogging. my lungs are on fire as i jog. my anxiety rises. _why is new york like this? this isn't my home._ i'm so confused, i stop. i slowly turn around to see a swarm of ninjas, running toward me with sharp blades. there's a guy in front of the ninjas, with a huge silver helmet, only revealing his eyes. he's huge, he's terrifying.

 

i turn back around quickly, and i'm realizing that i have the sword on the side of my hip. _what the hell am i doing? attack!_ i grab my sword off my side and use my senses. i feel the ninjas right behind me, and i swing the sword, cutting off one of the ninjas heads. blood squirts everywhere, it's on my face, my clothes, and the sword. the body collapses to the floor. it looks so real. _oh my god, did i kill someone?_ i keep swinging the sword, killing the ninjas that look exactly the same. over, and over. i suddenly lose my balance and i fall face forward. i quickly get up, grab the sword and run. _where's the sai, where's the bo staff, where are the nunchucks? where?_

 

i keep running. my calves burn. i'm breathing heavily through my nose. i find a burnt down building that's y'all enough to protect me. inside of it, i find corpses. they look familiar. they're green. they have shells. _no._ i feel a huge lump in my throat, but i cannot cry. i hold it in as i grab their weapons that's on the ground beside their lifeless bodies. none of the ninjas are alive except for the muscular silver man. i wait for the right time to attack. _wait wait. steady. still. now._

 

i grab onto the broken building wall. i pull myself up onto the top, i grab the nunchucks and swing. _don't miss._ he falls to his knees. i grab the katanas. _swing._ i cut off his arms in one slice each. i kick him in the chest, as i grab the sai's. _stab._ i aim for his eyes, but the hallucination stops. i'm laying on the floor, heavy breathing and sweating. i let go of the sai from my hands. "up," dad says. he smiles, and continues, "test 3. handball." _oh god._

 

i don't know if i can do this. _do i have to kill people? is that necessary?_ chills go across my body. my arm hairs stand up. we move to our other training room to play handball. "this test is for you all. you all will work together as a team, there will be dummies placed up around the room randomly and few other surprises, of course. you'll figure out what everything would represent at the end of the training session." sensei is really going out of his way to train us till we get everything right. _if i screw this up, i'm fucked._

 

"are you ready, trainees?" sensei asks loudly. " _hai, sensei_ ," we all say in unison. i hear dispensers above me, and i look up. a glassy plastic container spits out of the dispenser falling into my direction. i catch the container, and bolt through the room. a random dummy pops up, jumpscaring me, and i drop kick it in the throat. i look around to see who's opened. "april, i've got you!" says raph from diagonally across from me. i throw it to him running across the room yelling out, "back, back, back!"

 

he throws the container in my direction, and i barely catch it. i almost dropped it from me being super sweaty. my brothers are in front of me, communicating to me to pass the container to them. three dummies appear in front of me, except they move around side to side. i am now surrounded, i gotta think. fast. i back up, i sprint, i climb over the dummies and i jump. i throw the container to leo, "yeah, leo!" i yell out. "leo, turn! pass!" as i say that i land on my feet, catching my balance as i run. leo passes it to mikey, who's right beside him. "yeah, mikey, back!" leo yells out.

 

mikey pauses, and then throws it to leo. leo turns to donnie who is at the finish line, and hollers at him, "yeah, donnie!" donnie responds, "yep, yep, yep!" as leo throws the container, darts start shooting at him and leo dodges every dart ...well, almost. one dart went into his shin, causing him to fall. i quickly run over to him, and put his arm around my neck. i run as fast as i can, and leo tries to use his other foot to help out. donnie caught the container and throws it on the ground like if it was a football.

 

we all yell happily as we crushed the last session. leo winces as he yells, i lay him down on the ground. as he winces still, i look at his injured leg. the stabbing of the dart is leaking with blood, and swollen. "don," i say, "check on his leg." he puts his hand up in front of donnie. "i'm fine," leo says, "don't check anything, i got it." donnie looks at him crazily, "yeah, no. i'm not letting my brother take care of this by himself, let me he-" "i'm fine," leo snaps.

 

i'm stunned. why would he snap at donnie like that?  i look at him in the eye, as i take out the dart in his shin. he screams in pain, as i grab athletic tape wrap and wrap it around his injury. i then got ice in a bag, and closed it shut. lastly, i taped the ice bag to his injury. "leave the ice on for about 20 minutes. your injury is swollen and it has to go down. understand?" "but i-" "leo, 20 minutes, understand?" he looks down at the floor, "fine. i'm only doing this to not cause anything else." i smile at him, and he smiles back. "alright, my children. you can go back to your rooms. i'll call you all back later today," splinter says.

 

dad leaves the room, and i'm stuck with an injured leader. i look at leo, with care, "you do realize i talked to you like that because i care about you, right? i didn't mean it to sound like i wanted to hurt your feelings, j just don't want anything bad happening to you," i silently say. it took him a long time to respond, but he says "yeah, i know. you're like an older sister even though you're literally the youngest out of all of us. but i do understand what you feel." we fist bumped, and i helped leo get to his room. "you can take off the ice bag, león," he sighs in relief, and says "about time." i smile and i leave leo's room.

 

i feel nauseous and my legs feel like jelly. i don't think i'm gonna be able to sleep tonight. the feeling of seeing my brothers gone, is unbearable and unbelievable. it scares me. i hope nothing like that happens.

 

                    - ♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎♦︎ -

 

splinter calls us to the training room again. he looks relieved and happy. "my sons, i would like to welcome you to your new recruit member, april. she's passed all the tests with high levels. april, this means you will now be able to go on missions with your brothers. now protecting new york will be **your** responsibility too," splinter seems so bubbly about it. i want to be happy about it too, but i can't. i smile a fake smile like if it was good news. i bow as i'm sitting down. "i will do my best to protect my family and my home, sensei, i will not retreat," i tried to say that with confidence. deep down inside me, i know i won't give up, but for some reason, i think i will. i really hope that's not the truth for me.


End file.
